Sakai Masato
Perfil thumb|250px|Sakai Masato *'Nombre:' 堺雅人 (さかい まさと) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Sakai Masato *'Profesión:' Actor y Seiyū *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Hyogo, Japón *'Estatura:' 172cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Kanno Miho *'Agencia:' Tanabe Agency Dramas *Dr. Rintaro (Nippon TV, 2015) *Ooku: Arikoto Iemitsu Hen (TBS, 2012) *Legal High (Fuji TV, 2012) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) *Tsukahara Bokuden (NHK, 2011) *Nise Isha to Yobarete ~Okinawa Saigo no Ikaiho~ (YTV, 2010) *Joker Yurusarezaru Sosakan (Fuji TV, 2010) *Triangle (Fuji TV, 2009) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari (2008) *Atsu-Hime (NHK, 2008) *Kodoku no Kake (TBS, 2007) *Himitsu no Hanazono (Fuji TV, 2007) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Izumo no Okuni (NHK, 2006) *Engine (Fuji TV, 2005) *Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004) *Sky High (TV Asahi, 2003, ep1) *Golden Bowl (NTV, 2002, ep7) *Kongai Renai (TV Asahi, 2002) *Gakkou no Sensei (TBS, 2001, ep5) *Shitto no Kaori (TV Asahi, 2001) *Audrey (NHK, 2000) *Doyo Wide Gekijo (TV Asahi, 2000) *Omocha no Kamisama (玩具の神様) (NHK, 1999) *Kokusan Hina Musume (国産ひな娘) (TV Tokyo, 1999) *Joi (NTV, 1999) *Aozora Mahjong (ア・オ・ゾ・ラ・マ・ー・ジ・ャ・ン) (NTV, 1999) *Koi, Shita (恋、した) (TV Tokyo, 1997) *TOKYO23 Ku no Onna ''Katsushika Ku no Onna (TOKYO23区の女〜葛飾区の女〜) (Fuji TV, 1996) *Heart ni S (Fuji TV, 1995, ep19) Películas *Sakura Guardian in the North (2018) *Destiny: The Tale of Kamakura (2017) *Tsure ga Utsu ni Narimashite (2011) *Buddha: Akai Sabaku yo! Utsukushiku (2011, voz) *Nichirin no Isan / The Legacy of the Sun (2011) *Golden Slumber (2010) *The Wonderful World of Captain Kuhio (2009) *Nankyoku Ryurinin (2009) *Lush Life (2009) *The Triumphant General Rouge (2009) *Jaji no Futari (2008) *Climber's High (2008) *After School (2008) *Kabe Otoko / The Wall Man (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *Hachimitsu to Clover (2006) *Mibu Gishi Den / When the Last Sword Is Drawn (2003) *Koko ni Irukoto (2001) *Harikomi (2001) *Himawari / Sunflower (2000) *Kasei no Waga ya (2000) Premios *'66th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actor por Joker Yurusarezaru Sosakan (2010) *'31st Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor actor por "Kuhio Taisa" y "Nankyoku Ryurinin" (2010) *'62nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por Kanryotachi no Natsu (2009) *'82nd Kinema Junpo Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por "Climber's High" y "After School" (2009) *'51st Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por "Climber's High" y "After School" (2009) *'63rd Mainichi Film Concours:' Mejor actor de reparto por "Climber's High, "After School", y "Jaji no Futari" (2009) *'21st Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por "Climber's High and "After School" (2008) *'33rd Hochi Film Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por "Climber's High, "After School", y "Jaji no Futari" (2008) *'1st Tokyo Drama Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por Atsu-hime (2008) Curiosidades *Asistió a la Universidad Waseda con especialización en Literatura China *Publicó un libro llamado "BUN" (que significa "literatura") *Sus aficiones son la lectura y coleccionar bonsai *'Voz en:' **'Anime:' Kochira Katsushika-ku Kamearikouen-mae Hashutsujo **'Ovas:' 戦闘妖精・雪風 - 深井零 役 yasagure panda Enlaces * Perfil (Tanabe Agency) * Wikipedia Japonesa Categoría:Tanabe Agency Categoría:JActor Categoría:JSeiyū